gp2fandomcom-20200213-history
Louis Delétraz
| image = | natflag = SUI | nation = Swiss | birth = 22 April 1997 | death = | debut = 2017 Bahrain Feature Race | champs = | firstwin = | teams = Racing Engineering Rapax | no = 20 | 2014 = y | driver = Louis Delétraz | currentteam = Charouz Racing System}} Louis Delétraz, born 22 April 1997, is a Swiss born racing driver whom competed for Charouz Racing System during the 2018 FIA Formula Two Championship.Valentin Khorounzhiy, 'F2 newcomer Charouz signs Fuoco, Deletraz', motorsport.com, (Motorsport Network, 14/12/2018), https://www.motorsport.com/fia-f2/news/charouz-fuoco-deletraz-ferrari-988592/?s=1, (Accessed 13/06/2018) A former Renault Sport Academy member and son of ex-F1 racer Jean-Denis Délétraz, Delétraz has steadily improved during his time in F2, having started the final two GP2 Series races in 2016.Jamie Klein, 'Deletraz to make GP2 debut at Abu Dhabi', motorsport.com, (Motorsport Network, 18/11/2016), https://www.motorsport.com/fia-f2/news/deletraz-to-make-gp2-debut-at-abu-dhabi-851613/?s=1, (Accessed 29/06/2018) Background Delétraz began his career in his native Switzerland, entering several karting races from 2008 onwards. A quick rise through the ranks saw Delétraz become a series Champion in the Super Mini class, before he won the Vega Trofeo Junior Championship in 2011. With the Swiss ban on motorracing, however, Delétraz found himself having to leave Switzerland to get his first taste of car racing. Renault Racer Delétraz made his car racing debut in the Formula BMW Talent Cup in 2012, starting each of the three races from pole. A single win in one of the races earned Delétraz some sponsor attention, with the Swiss racer duly given a seat in the Formula Renault 2.0 NEC for 2013. He would stay in the series for three straight seasons, ultimately taking the NEC title in 2015 having been enlisted in the BMW Motorsport Junior Programme earlier in the season.'BMW Motorsport Juniors 2015 confirmed', bmw-motorsport.com, (BMW A.G., 09/04/2018), https://bmw-motorsport.com/en/news/current-news/2015/04/bmw_motorsport_juniors2015.html, (Accessed 29/06/2018) For 2016 Delétraz moved full time in the Formula Renault 3.5 Series, having taken part in the second half of the 2015 season. However, while the Swiss racer would end the 2016 season as runner-up in "Formula V8", BMW decided that Delétraz was not worth backing, and duly forced the Swiss racer out of their Junior Programme. Yet, Delétraz would end the year on a high, getting his first taste of a GP2 Series/F2 machine and getting a temporary contract with the Renault Sport Academy. Formula Two History Delétraz was given a chance to race in GP2 at the end of the 2016 season, taking over from Marvin Kirchhöfer at Carlin. A lacklustre performance from the Swiss racer saw him retire from one race and finish seventeenth in the other, although Delétraz did do enough to secure a full season drive with Racing Engineering for 2017. He would be partnered with GP2 veteran Gustav Malja for the year, with Renault agreeing to fund Delétraz at the start of the season.Valentin Khorounzhiy, 'Deletraz joins Racing Engineering for GP2 2017', motorsport.com, (Motorsport Network, 16/12/2016), https://www.motorsport.com/fia-f2/news/deletraz-joins-racing-engineering-for-gp2-2017-859774/?s=1, (Accessed 29/06/2018) Post Formula Two Career Full Formula Two Record Shown below are a series of tables outlining 's career in Formula Two in statistical form. Formula Two Entries The list below includes all of the teams and cars, as well as overall finishing positions for during their F2 career: Career Results Below is a table showing 's full Formula Two record. |16th|17th|13th|12th|13th| |12th|14th|12th| | |17th|12th| | |17th|16}} |- |} References Videos and Images: * References: Category:Drivers Category:Swiss Drivers Category:Charouz Racing System